Manual de Usuario OKITA SOUGO
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ahora usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad OKITA SOUGO. Con el fin de obtener el máximo rendimiento de su Príncipe del Planeta de los Sádicos, por favor, siga los procedimientos detallados en este manual.


**Advertencias:** _Crack!fic. Sin línea temporal. Sin spoilers. Mangaverse/animeverse._

 **Nota adicional:** _Basado en la idea original de Theresa Green, fanficker retirada y cuya primera guía y manual de usuario vio la luz en el fandom de LOTR alrededor de 2004._

* * *

 **OKITA SOUGO: MANUAL DE USUARIO**

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

 **¡FELICITACIONES!**

Ahora usted el orgulloso propietario de una unidad OKITA SOUGO. Con el fin de obtener el máximo rendimiento de su Príncipe del Planeta de los Sádicos, por favor, siga los procedimientos detallados en este manual.

Su OKITA SOUGO debe llegar totalmente armado y en posición vertical. Por favor, compruebe que dispone de todos sus accesorios (ver lista abajo) que han sido emitidos con la edición OKITA SOUGO que usted ordenó:

(a) OKITA SOUGO 1.0 Edición estándar - 2003.

(b) OKITA SOUGO 2.0 Edición Káiser - Time Skip Arc - 2011.

(c) OKITA SOUGO 3.0 Edición Battousai - The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya - 2013.

(d) OKITA SOUGO 4.0 Edición Souko - Genderbender Arc - 2015.

 **ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS**

Nombre: _Okita Sougo. Responde también a 'Príncipe de los Sádicos', 'Sou-chan' (emitido por la unidad OKITA MITSUBA), 'Souichiro' (emitido por la unidad SAKATA GINTOKI) y 'Sádico' y 'Chihuahua' (emitidos por la unidad KAGURA)._

Profesión: _Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi._

Raza: _Humano._

Lugar de manufactura: _Planeta Tierra._

Fecha de manufactura: _6 de julio._

Altura: _170 centímetros._

Peso: _58 kilogramos._

Color de cabello: _Castaño._

Color de ojos: _Rojizos._

 **ACCESORIOS**

Un (1) uniforme para oficiales de alto rango del Shinsengumi.

Una (1) katana RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji.

Un (1) par de audífonos.

Un (1) teléfono móvil con cámara integrada.

Una (1) botella de salsa Tabasco.

 **MODO DE USO**

Su unidad OKITA SOUGO ha sido diseñada para ser sádica, cruel, letal y perezosa. Sus controles son activados por voz. Por favor, diga sus órdenes en voz alta y clara en japonés o español (su unidad comprende ambos idiomas).

Recuerde que su unidad OKITA SOUGO no es sólo una decoración visual; tiene múltiples funciones.

Habilidad Sádica

¿Alguien lo molesta en la escuela o en el trabajo? Con la unidad OKITA SOUGO lo tiene todo resuelto. Con su Habilidad Sádica puede hacer que sus enemigos rueguen su perdón en un parpadeo. Desde torturas simples con el uso de fluidos en la nariz de sus oponentes hasta el uso de cadenas. No sólo eso, con su mirada y expresión sádica puede convertir a otros en sus mascotas masoquistas en total sumisión.

Habilidad con la Espada

¡Su unidad OKITA SOUGO no es un espadachín normal! Puede perfeccionar movimientos complejos con la espada en cuestión de días. Posee un estilo de aprendizaje rápido que las unidades KONDO ISAO e incluso HIJIKATA TOSHIRO han alabado. Su estilo no es sólo mortal, sino también completamente visual: ¡usted podrá ver las entrañas de sus enemigos en el campo de batalla! Su unidad OKITA SOUGO puede reconocer cada órgano para su mayor aprendizaje. Esta habilidad es especialmente útil entre nuestros clientes estudiantes de medicina y médico recibidos*.

*Vea la sección de comentarios en el apartado de SATISFACCIÓN en nuestra página web para mayor información.

Habilidad con la Bazuka

La unidad OKITA SOUGO cuenta con una impresionante puntería, digna de cualquier francotirador. Su arma favorita es la bazuka (no incluida). Con ella puede volar edificios, monstruos espaciales y otras personas.

Habilidad de Actuación

¡Habilidad por desbloqueo! Esta función se activará siempre y cuando la unidad OKITA MITSUBA se encuentre en la cercanía de su unidad OKITA SOUGO. Si quiere ver a su OKITA SOUGO siendo dulce, tierno, cuidadoso e incluso ruborizándose, tome en cuenta el comprar la unidad OKITA MITSUBA lo más pronto posible.

 **COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS**

Usted descubrirá que su unidad OKITA SOUGO es compatible con gran variedad de modelos de la serie GINTAMA. Sin embargo, debe tener cuidado alrededor de las unidades HIJIKATA TOSHIRO y KAGURA si no desea ocasionar daños materiales.

El mantenimiento de la unidad OKITA SOUGO unido a la unidad KAGURA es, generalmente, urgente después de las primeras interacciones. Consulte con su proveedor el set de herramientas y repuestos para su unidad.

Su modelo tiene tres modos de interacción.

(a) Sádico

(b) Cooperativo (y sádico)

(c) Manso

La opción de interacción (c) sólo se puede activar frente al modelo OKITA MITSUBA.

 **RECARGA**

Después de largos periodos de uso, los niveles de energía de su OKITA SOUGO pueden bajar. Use los siguientes procedimientos para recargar su unidad.

Descanso:

Su unidad OKITA SOUGO necesita mucho descanso para funcionar. Es necesario que su unidad se mantenga haciendo descansos durante sus turnos de patrullaje con el Shinsengumi.

Comida:

No hay una comida específica que su unidad no pueda comer. Sin embargo, evite alimentarlo con la comida elaborada por las unidades OKITA MITSUBA y HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO.

Bebida:

No existe tampoco una bebida que su unidad no pueda beber, sin embargo, mantenga las porciones de tequila en niveles bajos o su unidad terminará inconsciente.

 **LIMPIEZA**

Las siguientes instrucciones deben seguirse de forma diaria para mantener en perfecta limpieza a su unidad.

Lave su cabello y asegúrese de que ningún rastro de sangre enemiga quede en sus mechones.

Revise restos de sangre seca bajo las uñas.

Bañe completamente su unidad OKITA SOUGO. Limpie muy bien en áreas recónditas.

Después de completar el procedimiento completo de limpieza, seque a su OKITA SOUGO con una toalla larga. Asegúrese de hacerlo con suavidad y no tallando de forma dura. Su unidad no viene equipada con el modo masoquista.

 **PRECAUCIONES**

No lleve a su unidad OKITA SOUGO con usted a atracciones tales como montañas rusas.

Exceso de interacciones con su unidad OKITA SOUGO en modo (a) puede convertirlo a usted en un masoquista.

 **PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES**

P: ¿Ofrecen periodo de prueba?

R: Debido a nuestro reciente cambio en la política de privacidad y al exceso de dominación de la unidad OKITA SOUGO a sus dueños, no podemos ofrecer un periodo de prueba.

P: Mi unidad OKITA SOUGO ha terminado dominándome, ¿cómo revierto esta situación?

R: La compañía no acepta devoluciones. Sin embargo, usted puede recuperar su dominancia sobre su OKITA SOUGO adquiriendo la unidad OKITA MITSUBA y haciendo una dupla con ella.

P: ¿Puedo subir a mi OKITA SOUGO a una montaña rusa?

R: Si bien usted puede subir a su OKITA SOUGO junto con usted a una montaña rusa, no es recomendable. Su unidad puede tener efectos secundarios tales como pánico, pérdida de dignidad, mareos y, en el peor de los casos, vómito.

P: ¿Es normal que mi OKITA SOUGO duerma tanto?

R: Sí, es normal. Si usted quiere que su Okita Sougo sea más dinámico, compre una unidad KAGURA.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Tu unidad OKITA SOUGO está programada por un periodo de vida útil de 240 meses. Si todos los procedimientos en este manual son seguidos meticulosamente, tu unidad OKITA SOUGO te proveerá muchos años de satisfacción.

* * *

 **Y así, después de poco más de un año (¿o son dos?), por fin terminé este manual de usuario.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
